Aidan
Aidan is a wise and experienced ranger who is a member of the Heroes of Ascalon group. His family lived in Kryta but moved to Ascalon. His mother had died giving birth to him in the Northern Shiverpeaks. He and his father continued on to Ascalon, where Aidan grew up in the wild countryside, becoming an excellent hunter. Lore Lore from the official website: :Nation: Ascalon :Birthplace: Borlis Pass :Age: 32 :The son of a huntsman, Aidan grew up with a quiver of arrows on his back. His mother died giving birth to him while his family was on a wagon train from Kryta to Ascalon. As soon as the boy was old enough to hold a bow in one hand, Aidan's father packed up just the good steel heads of their tools and the two men headed off into the wild. They found a spot in the middle of a forest clearing, refitted their tools with hand-carved handles, and built their own home from scratch. :Aidan is a survivor. Nothing is out of the question if it means he and his companions will live for another day. He thinks fast and acts even faster. His inner calm—a sort of simple confidence—has a way of infecting everyone around him. Being the oldest member of the party, he has the wisdom of years his younger counterparts lack, though he never feels the need to lord it over them. But he does feel a certain amount of responsibility to keep the group informed and out of trouble if at all possible. From time to time, he takes on the role of group patriarch, but only if there is a meltdown, and he sees the need for his cooler head to prevail. Aidan, NPC In the Prophecies Campaign, he is first encountered at an unnamed fishing village in Wizard's Folly before the Searing. After this, he makes numerous appearances in the journey from Ascalon through the Shiverpeaks and into Kryta. The Factions Campaign showed that Aidan, together with Devona, Eve, and Cynn, had gone with Mhenlo to Cantha when the latter received a request for aid from Master Togo. They would later travel to the Echovald Forest to seek the Kurzicks' aid. In the Nightfall Campaign, Aidan and his friends have answered Kormir's call for help. They aided the Sunspears as they sought to avert an apocalyse. Quests Location :1 in a fishing village towards the southeast :2 only during the Stone Summit Beastmasters quest :3 for non-Prophecies characters only :4 only during The Ascalon Settlement quest, right outside Lion's Arch :5 only during Into the Unknown quest :6 only during Welcome to Cantha quest :7 for non-Factions characters only Dialogue Aidan, Archer Henchman Profession: Ranger Armament: Ivory Bow Aidan is a Ranger henchman for hire in many locations across all campaigns. Location :A located in all towns and outposts Skills used Evaluation Aidan offers consistent, though moderate damage and is relatively durable. He has no consuming weaknesses, but neither does he have compelling strengths. Pros: * Low priority as a target, since he is usually far away and has relatively good armor. * In Prophecies: Moderate damage, has an interrupt. * In Nightfall: Good energy management, good damage, can remove conditions from himself. * In EotN: Good damage to multiple targets (especially under buffs such as Splinter Weapon), can remove conditions from himself. Cons: * Relatively poor selection of skills in Prophecies and Factions. * Ineffective as a Spiker, except maybe in Nightfall. * Makes poor use of Troll Unguent. Dialogue Quotes Notes *Aidan is one of only five henchmen to appear in all the campaigns and expansions so far (together with Devona, Mhenlo, Eve, and Cynn). *The Prophecies manual mentions that he was born in the Kree Foothills, yet the Factions manual claims his birthplace is in Borlis Pass. Trivia *Aidan is one of only four Prophecies characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *Of his group of friends, only Aidan and Devona do not appear on the box art for Guild Wars Prophecies. *Aidan is a name of Celtic origin with the meaning "of fire" or "fiery". *"One arrow, one kill." is a reference to the "Sniper's motto", "One shot, one kill." Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Griffon's Mouth Category:Lion's Gate Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Wizard's Folly